You Can Count On Me
by elysiann
Summary: When Luke promised Uncle Jesse that he'd always watch out for Bo, there's no way he could have known what he was getting himself into. One-shot.


**Rating: G  
Warnings: None, just a lil' ol' Boars Nest brawl  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Duke boys, or any other characters from the series.  
A/N: My first published fic, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse Duke put his arm around his youngest nephew, the blonde-headed, wide-eyed bundle of sunshine sitting next to him on the couch. Scooting over, he made room for Daisy on his other side, and she cuddled up against him, pulling her knees up and tucking her bare feet under the hem of her nightgown.

Jesse's other nephew appeared in the doorway, his dark curls still damp from his evening bath. His attention was wholly focused on the tray in his hands that carried a plate of cookies and four glasses of milk. He carefully made his way across the living room floor, ever watchful of the droplets of milk that splashed over the rims of the brimming glasses.

"Need help, Luke?" Jesse asked, reaching out to steady the tray.

The determined eleven-year-old shook his head. "I got it, Uncle Jesse."

Despite Luke' earnest assurances, Jesse kept a light hand on the edge of the tray as an added precaution. Luke set the tray down on the coffee table, a small smile of satisfaction passing over his face as he picked up a glass. He started to hand it to Bo, then suddenly shook his head and pulled back. Jesse watched in amusement as Luke took a gulp from the glass before gently handing it to Bo.

"It was too full," Luke explained. Even after that precautionary measure, he still kept a hand on the glass to keep Bo's tiny hands from dropping it.

Taking a sip of his milk, Jesse smiled proudly at his oldest nephew. "You're a good cousin to Bo and Daisy, Luke. They're lucky to have you to watch out for 'em."

Luke's eyes lit up at Jesse's compliment, and he took a big bite of a soft, gooey cookie. "I'll always take care of 'em, Uncle Jesse, even when we're all growed up, 'cause I'll always be biggest."

"You might not always be bigger 'n Bo," Jesse contradicted lightly, "but you'll always be older, and I know I can trust you to take good care of him."

Luke grinned proudly, basking in his uncle's praise. "You can count on me, Uncle Jesse."

* * *

 _Fifteen years later…_

"I don't take kindly to nobody pushin' me around, mister."

Luke's shoulders automatically tensed as he heard the sharpness of his cousin's tone. _'Bo, it's only a little spilled beer. Turn around and walk away… while you still can,'_ he thought to himself, groaning inwardly as he heard the big mountain man laugh.

"Boy, I can push around whoever I want to. If you go spoutin' anymore lies 'bout me I'll give you more'n just a friendly little shove," the man threatened.

"It ain't no lie!" Bo volume rose to match his growing anger. "You spilled my beer on purpose an' everyone here knows it!"

"I don't see any of these fine folks standin' up for you," the man observed, surveying the room. The majority of the Hazzard folk in the Boar's Nest were wisely minding their own business, seeing where this was headed. A few looked on, wide-eyed, but didn't dare interfere. "Now I'm sorry about your beer. Maybe if you weren't so clumsy-"

"Now you've done it," Luke muttered to himself, wincing involuntarily as he heard the sound of glass shattering as beer glasses were knocked off the bar and onto the floor. Feet scuffed and slid across the liquor-slicked floor, and Luke rested his elbows on the table in front of him, laying his head in his hands. _'Bo, it's gettin' awful hard to take care of you when you can't control your temper. You're man enough now- I've gotta let you handle this one.'_

Luke didn't dare turn around. He only listened, and from the sound of it, one of the two brawlers was getting quite a beating. Hopefully Bo was getting some good punches in…

His hopes were dashed immediately… Luke heard the sound of a fist connecting with a jaw, and Bo fell hard against the table, nearly hitting his cousin. His vivid blue eyes were wide from the shock of the blow, and he shook his head sharply, attempting to steady the room as it swam before his eyes.

"Easy there, cousin." Luke stood abruptly, gripping his cousin under the arm and seating him as the mountain man laughed again, roaring about how this wet-behind-the-ears boy was too big for his britches. Luke's jaw clenched, and he put a firm hand on Bo's shoulder to keep him seated as he tried to rise. "No sir, you've had enough fun for one day."

"Now, Luke-"

But Luke didn't wait to hear his cousin's protests; he swung with a wild right, his fist connecting with the mountain man's jaw mid-boast. The man was built like a rock- Luke didn't give him time to retaliate. He followed up with a jab and a right cross that sent the man reeling. He was just about to land a knock-out haymaker when a gunshot rang out, startling everyone in the room.

Rosco stood in the doorway, a small shower of plaster raining down on his head and shoulders from a bullet hole in the ceiling. Composing himself, he straightened and holstered his gun. "Alright, you two, break it up! There ain't no fightin' tolerated on these premises!"

"Now, Rosco, he started-" Bo began, but the sheriff cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Don't you lie to me, Bo Duke. You Dukes is always the cause of trouble around here, don't even try tellin' me it was this fine fella's fault." Rosco shook his head again, stepping between Luke and the mountain man, who wore an amused smile. "Shame, shame."

"Rosco, that's a buncha malarkey! This fella-"

"Never you mind. I ain't got time for these piddlin' things, I got more important business to attend to." Rosco sniffed and lifted his chin in a self-righteous manner, marching back into Boss' office.

The mountain man seemed to have mellowed out some during Rosco's short intervention, and grinned good-naturedly as he headed for the door. "Some other time, boy."

"You bet," Bo muttered. Slamming his fist on the table in frustration, he demanded of his cousin, "Why'd you do that, Luke? I coulda handled him!"

Luke sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. "Bo, you woulda got yourself beat to a pulp and you know it. Now, it's my job to take care of you, and-"

"Your job," Bo muttered, his voice carrying a trace of contempt. "I'm a big boy now, Luke. I don't need you watchin' over me." He let out a sharp breath of frustration and stalked towards the door, then stopped and shook his head, allowing a small smile to cross over his face. "All the same, Luke, I appreciate it. It's good knowin' I've got someone I can count on."

Luke returned his cousin's smile and followed him outside after one last gulp of beer. _'You can count on me, Bo… but gosh are you a tough one to keep out of trouble.'_

* * *

 **Please review! Endings aren't my strong suit, sorry :(**


End file.
